A Halloween to remember
by DarkForestWolf
Summary: Edward, Winry, and Alphonse go to a Halloween party. They go were there not supose to and things get ugly... I know it's not October but trust me...This story WILL surprise you at the end. This is actually not that bad to me. This story takes place after brotherhood. This is there first Halloween together in a wile. A little Edward and Winry fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I wanted to write and with the help of my dear friend silence-that-kills-me. She's AWESOME! Thanks for the help by the way Silence. Anyways, please enjoy the story. :D**

"What? Were...Were am I?..." Edward got up from the ground and looked around. He didn't recognize the place. It was very dark. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Just as he got up he felt a sharp pain go threw his side. "AAH!" Edward started to cough up blood. He looked at his side and realized it's been cut deep. "What the!? How did I..." His eye's widened. "WINRY!" Now he remembered...He remembered very very clearly...

*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

***Halloween Night***

"EDWARD! DID YOU GET THE CANDY OUT?!" Winry was in her room changing into her Halloween costume. "YEAH IT'S OUT!" A now annoyed Ed called back. "ARE YOU DONE YET?" He didn't actually know what Winry was going to wear for Halloween because she said It was a surprise. "ALMOST." She called back. Ed heard the front door open. _"__Al.."_ He thought in his mind. Ed secretly got up from the couch wear he was sitting and hid in the kitchen. "Brother I'm back! Were are you?" Al started looking around the room. "Brother?" Just as he passes the kitchen Ed crept up behind him and grabbed Al by the shoulder turning him around. "BWHAHAHAHAHAH!" Alphonse saw the face of an evil clown and turned very pail at the sight. "AAAAAHHHH!" Alphonse fell to the floor and landed on his butt. "DON'T HURT ME!" All of a sudden he heard laughter coming from now realizing a mask. Edward took the mask of the evil clown off and started dying of laughter with tears going down his face.

"BROTHER! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Al was now mad. "YOU DO THAT EVERY YEAR! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Ed was still dying of laughter ignoring his little brother. "ONE DAY ED, JUST ONE DAY I'LL GET YOU BACK! I'LL GET YOU BACK REAL GOOD!" Edward finally seemed to focus now but still had tears in his eye's from laughing. "Al you say that every year. You never get back on me." He then started to laugh again. Harder if possible. Alphonse just gave him a scowl and headed for the kitchen to get a snack. "I'M DONE!" Edward saw Winry come down the stairs and he started to blush. Winry was wearing a cute black cat costume. She had black cat ears, a black tail sticking out of her little mini skirt for pants and she had on a black half shirt on. "Winry you look...nice..." "Thanks Ed." She blushed at his compliment. "Nice costume you have to." Edward now looked back at her confused.

"I'm not wearing my costume."

"Really? You look like you are." Winry giggled a bit.

"HEY! You got a problem the way I dress!?" Ed was just wearing a plane dark blue shirt and some jeans. He now looked mad

"No, I don't. You don't have to be scary on Halloween Ed. You can be anything. You can be Funny, Cool, even cute." After she said that she winked at Edward who started to blush like crazy. She laughed a little at the way he looked. "But seriously Ed, what are you going to wear for Halloween?" Ed shrugged his shoulders blushing less now. "I'm not going to wear anything. Halloweens for kids. I'm 21 years old." Winry looked a little frustrated now. "I'm 20 and you don't see me complaining."

"That's because you still act like a child."

"I DO NOT ALCHEMY FREAK!"

"OH YEAH! THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING TRICK OR TREATING YOU CRAZY GEAR HEAD!"

"ALCHEMY FREAK!"

"AUTO MAIL FREAK!"

"SHRIMP!"

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU NOW! LOOK WHO'S TALKING!

"SO WHAT! COMPARED TO YOUR BROTHER YOUR STILL A SHRIMP! AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"YOU HEARD ME!" As Ed and Winry continued fighting Al came back from the kitchen with a Popsicle. "Glad to see you guys never changed..." he had a sweat drop going down his forehead till he looked at the time. "Guys, we better get going the place is going. I bet the party already started. Everybody is probably there by now." Edward also looked at the time. Oh yeah I remember now." Winry had an evil smile on her lips. "And you thought I was going trick or treating." "Shut up Winry!" Winry just gave Ed a dirty look and walked away. Al looked at his brother. "I'm going to change into my costume." Ed looked at his brother as he was heading up the stairs. "You actually have a costume Al?" "Yeah. Let me just put it on." Now Al was in in his room changing into the costume. 5 min latter he came out with an actually really good zombie costume.

"Al. That accualy looks really good on you." Al smiled at his brother. "Thanks. I have one for you upstairs." Ed was puzzled. "You got me one?" "Yeah brother. Go put it on. Please." Ed just rolled his eye's fine. But if I don't like it I'm taking it off." Al gave an even bigger smile to Ed. "Thanks brother and meat me and Winry in the cab." Ed nodded at his younger sibling and wen't to change.

A few minutes latter Ed came back. Winry looked at him with wide eye's and blushed allot. Edward was dressed as a vampire. To Winry a very VERY good looking Vampire. He had the fangs but the only thing that was different was it wasn't just a regular Vampire costume. Instead of a cape he wore a black t-shirt that can show allot of his muscles, and he wore again some jeans but this time it was darker jeans and it had a silver chain running down the left side. Also Ed had his hair down. "Not bad of a costume choice Al." Edward said as he got in the cab. "Thanks brother. Take us to the old abandon mansion that's just a few miles down please sir" The cab driver nodded and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

*At The Old Abandon Mansion*

"FULLMETAL! Didn't expect for you to be here!" Roy came and Patted Ed on the back. "Hey Colonel." "Now it's Fuhrer Roy Mustang. But you can still call me Roy." Ed just rolled his eye's. "Hello Edward." He turned to see Riza greeting him. She was dressed as cheetah. Her costume looked almost like Winry's but in cheetah form. "Nice costume." Riza just nodded her head as a thank you. "Mustang why are you dressed like Michael Jackson?" Roy looked at Ed like it was obvious. "Because this guy rocks. Do you know how many laddie fans he's had?" Roy started to fantasize of allot of girls awing over him. Riza just sighed. "Besides, Why are you dressed as Edward Cullen?" Edward hesitated. "I am not dressed like him! Edward Cullen just wishes he could look THIS sexy" Roy chuckled a bit then stated to talk to Riza again. Edward then turned and Noticed a guy talking to Winry wile she was getting punch. Ed walked up to him and gave him a dirty look. The man thought that was her boy friend and left immediately. "Edward have you ever noticed that they never let you go past the 3 floor of this place. It has 5 floor's." Winry asked ignoring the fact of that Ed scared the poor guy off. "I guess your right." Ed agreed still watching the guy leave. "Do you think we can sneak up there to see what it's like?" Ed now paying more attention to the cat looked confused. "Why?"

"Well I'm just curious on what it looks like and..." She paused and looked over Ed's shoulder. Ed turned around and saw 3 girls looking u and down at Edward mumbling and giggling at him in a flirty way. Edward looked back at Winry who now looked mad. "Ok i'll go. not just because of that. Mostly i'm curious as well." Winry smiled a bit and they started to secretly head towards the upstairs. "Were are you guys going?" They turned hoping they didn't get caught. They saw Al looking a little confused. "Were just going to take a quick peak up stairs Al. Care to join us?"

"But brother I thought we weren't-"

"Al! It's just a peak!" Winry protested Al.

"Well...I guess so...Only because I wan't to give Mei a story when I go back to Xing! If we get caught it's your fault!"

"Fine! Let's just go already!" They all went up to the 3 floor and was about to go up the next flight of stairs till they saw a guard blocking it. "That's strange? Why is there a guard blocking an entrance to an old abandoned house? They didn't call it abandoned for nothing." "Quit Winry. Let me think." All of a sudden another guard came by and told the other guard something. But what ever it was made the guard leave it's post and left the flight of stair case unguarded. "I guess I don't have to think much at all..." The 3 crept up the stairs quietly. The higher they got the darker the place got. When they were now on the 4 floor everything was completely dark. "Ed I can't see." "Don't worry I thing I have a flash light." Soon enough Ed turned on the flash light. "Were did you get that Brother?" Ed was confused himself. "I have no idea..." It was silent for a few seconds. "Let's worry about that latter and keep going." Ed pointed the flashlight across from were he was and he saw a dark hallway. "That looks pretty far..." Winry was now a bit scared. "Ed I think I'm starting to change my mind now..." Ed smirked. "Aaaaww! Is the little kitty cat scared?" Ed said that in a babyish voice. "NO! I'M JUST WORRIED WE'LL GET CAUGHT THAT'S ALL!"

"Riiiiight. Let's just go." Edward was leader as it seems because he had the flash light. Winry was right behind him. so close he could feel her breath. "Could you stop that!" The vampire said a little annoyed. Winry just huffed and stepped back. A few minutes gone by and they finally spot a door. Ed tried to open it but it was locked. "Let me see..." Al clapped his hands together broke door nob. "Al don't keep breaking door knobs. People will get suspicious on who was up here. Next time just loosen it." Al nodded and Edward just pushed the door open. They all stepped inside. "This is a big room!" Al started to look around a bit touching the furniture and other stuff. "Don't go to far Al. I have the flash light remember. I can't see the whole room with it. It's just way to big!" He couldn't see Al but he heard a response in the distance. "Ok brother." Ed now realizing saw Winry was clinging on to his arm for dear life like she was going to die. He decided to let it go because he really didn't feel like arguing right now.

A couple minutes gone by and Ed now got bored with this room. "Come on Al, Let's go some ware else." It went silent. "Al? He waited for at least 1 min for a response. "Al!?" Now he was starting to get worried. A smile soon formed on his face. "Al I know your trying to get back at me for scaring you. Ha ha very funny. It's not going to work You might as well just come out here." Silence again. "Al this isn't funny..." More silence. "Ok Al now I'm scared. Please come out." He waited another minute but all he could hear was Winry's heavy breathing. She was afraid and he could tell. His breathing started to get heavy. "A- Al..." His voice was shaky now. "Al pl-please come out...This really isn't funny anymore..." Winry said now holding on to Ed even tighter. Ed started to head in the direction his brother went. Al wasn't there. It was only a wall. "What!" Ed was now confused. He started to panic. "AL! WERE ARE YOU! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" The flash light started to shake in his hand. "M-Maybe he found another door and w-went out..." Winry said now shaky all over. Ed looked around with his flashlight

"I don't see another door. Tell you what let's just look in another room. If he's hiding he'll come out and find us." Winry looked at him. "Good idea. and when we find him can w- we go?..." Ed nodded his head in agreement and the left the room. All the other rooms were locked and Ed couldn't use Alchemy anymore so they couldn't go in there. The saw the next flight of stairs and went further up. The next floor looked just like the one down stairs. It had a hall way with different rooms. Ed finally found one that was left open. He and Winry wen't inside the room. "This room...What is it?" Winry couldn't tell what it was. "I don't know but stay with me." Winry obeyed and held on to her vampire friend. Well, friends with benefits...

They wandered around the room a bit. "Geez. Ed, why is Every room so big?" I don't know...Hey Look!" Winry turned to find that a person was looking at the from the door but quickly ran away. "HEY! THAT MUST BE AL!" Ed let go of Winry and started to chase it. "AL! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! GET BACK HERE!"

"ED! SLOW DOWN I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH YOU!"

"JUST KEEP GOING!"

"BUT YOUR TO FAST!"

"FINE THEN JUST STAY HERE AND I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!

"BUT ED I DON'T-" To late. Ed had already wen't into a room and shut it so the figure couldn't get out. "HA! Al, admit it. You can't get out now. I shut you out. Now show yourself so we can go back to the party." No answer. Ed let out a sigh and started to search the room. He was in a room that looked like a large guest room. He looked around with his flash light for about 2 min until he started to get scared again. "Al..." No answer. He couldn't even see the figure any more. The Golden haired man decided to go get Winry now. He went to the door only to find it locked. "HEY!" Now he started banging on the door. "LET ME OUT! WINRY YOU THERE!?" No answer. It was completely silent. "LET ME OUT I SAID! AL! OK I ADMIT! I'M TERRIFIED! PLEASE! JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU WIN OK!" He started to bang on the door really hard hoping Winry or anybody could here him. Pounding on the door for about a good half hour he finally stopped. "Winry must have gotten to scared and left." He just put his head against the door and gave out a very loud sigh. Now looking around the room, he found a bed. Ed walked up to it and sat on the edge.

"I must have been seeing things..." Now Ed was trying to clear his thoughts and focus on what to do. About 45 min went by and all of a sudden Ed's flash light went out. "NO!" Ed tried to shake the flash light to turn it back on but it didn't work. Giving up hope he just chucked it across the room cussing violently at himself. Now he was lying down on the bed trying to fall asleep and trying not worrying about the blackness around him. a minute latter he heard the door slowly creek open. He automatically sat up and starred at it. "Winry?" No response. he couldn't actually see were the door is but he could feel the breeze from were it opened. Tripping on his way to the door he stepped outside of the room and looked around. No one was there. "Hello?" His voice echoed threw the hallway. "Winry?" Silence. Ed suddenly felt a warm presence of some one behind him.

He turned around but couldn't see who it was still. "AL! NOT FUNNY! CUT IT OUT! AND WINRY! YOU BETTER NOT BE IN ON THIS OR I'M GOING TO BREAK MY OWN AUTO MAIL NOT CARING IF YOU GO OFF ON ME!" The figgure stayed silent. 3 minutes have gone by and finally gave into his fear. his knees were knocking together his hands were shaking and his eye's were wide with fear. "Who...who are you?..." Right after he spoke, the flash light he threw flicked on and now Ed could see a body but the shadows covered the face. The only thing is the thing had a knife in his hand. Before Ed could scream it stuck him right in the side and he blacked out from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed remembered the situation he was in. and started to yet again cough up blood. That thing stabbed him in the stomach pretty hard. It was a human as far as he could tell. He saw Winry lying across the floor about 12 yards away. "WINRY!" Ed called out again. Winry flinched and woke up. She was knocked out to but not stabbed. "ED! ARE YOU OK!?" He could tell she was fine. just very very scared. "Ed I wan't to find Al and go home!" Winry started to cry. "Come on Winry. Your stronger than that!" Ed tried to get up but failed by the pain and coughed up blood again. "ED! YOUR HURT!" It was hard for Winry to get up because of her shaking legs but she managed and ran to Ed. "Your bleeding all over!" "I'm fine Winry..."

"No your not! Let me take off your shirt so I can use it as a towel to stop the bleeding a little." Ed nodded and Winry took off his shirt and put it on the deep cut."

"Winry how did you know I was bleeding. I can't see anything around here."

"I heard you cough up blood and I heard it hit the floor." Ed could Imagine the look of Fear and worry on Winry's face. She helped him up and he put his arm around her to keep from falling. "Let's get out of here Ed..." Winry said desperately. Ed nodded but she didn't see it. "Ok... Lets go..." They started to slowly walk around but realized there wasn't a door. "What the...Ed were's the exit?!" Now Winry was petrified. She almost dropped Ed. "I don't know... for now lets just-" Ed got cut off by a sudden sound. In the distance it was very faint, but you could still here it. It sounded like foot steps from the distance coming towards them. It got fast, and faster, and faster, and faster, each minute. "Ed..." Winry broke the silence now shaking with fear again. Ed was as well. "We need to get out of here fast..."

"But what is up ahead. It's coming for us..."

"I'm not going to stick around and find out..."

"ED! Maby it's help! We can finally get out of here!"

"Winry, I'm going to be honest right now, that is NOT help..."

"How do you know?..."

"Because if it was help it wouldn't just sound like one person and there would be a light up ahead. No one can see in this dark place."

The footsteps were now very close and going very fast. "Ed! What is that!" Edward was speechless and was just to petrified on what was ahead. "ED! ANSWER ME PLEASE! WHAT 'S COMING TOWARDS US!" Now she was crying like crazy. He could tell from her voice. Ed was to scared to cry, move, or even breath. He was holding his breath waiting for the thing to come. "EDWARD!" Winry was now pulling on to Ed trying to get him to run but he was still in shock...

It was to late...

The thing approached them at high speed and all Edward and Winry could see was bloody red eye's come towards them, sharp teeth making this awful loud snarl wile attacking them, and it had 2 long sharp swords. Edward and Winry didn't have time to scream and everything around them went black...

*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Edward sat up in reflex and found himself lying on the couch. He was sweating very hard and found out that he was holding his breath for a long time. "BROTHER! Your finally awake! I started to worry about you!" Ed looked at his little brother also trying to catch his breath. "It was a dream..." Ed whisperer to himself. "Brother. You and Winry passes out when we were on the 4 floor. You guys overheated. They never let anybody up there because the air conditioner was broken and the room was always stuffed from the things up there. Before I could pass out I got help." Ed looked behind him seeing Mustang and Riza there. "Fullmetal why were you even up there?" Ed wiped a little sweat off his forehead. Looking around he saw that they were in one of the rooms on the 2 floor. "Were's Winry?" Ed said that rather worried. "She's fine she's-" "I'm right here Ed." Ed turned and saw Winry just as sweaty and shocked as he was and she entered the room. Ed let out a sigh of re-leaf. "So it was just a dream?" Winry smiled at him. "Yeah it was." Riza looked puzzled. "What did you guys dream about?" Ed still looking at Winry smiled. "Nothing Hawkeye. Can I please have some water?" Riza smiled and nooded her head and left to get some water for Ed.

"Wait? You guys had the same dream?" Winry and Ed looked at Roy. "Now that I think about it, how's that posible?..." Winry shrugged. Al took a seat near the couch Ed was on. Winry stepped more into the room and sat on the couch next to a lying down Ed. Riza came back with the water. "Here you go." "Thanks Riza." Ed reached up to take the glass but dropped it after he felt a sharp of pain go through his side. "What's wrong Ed!?" Winry asked nervously. Ed reached down and uncovered the blanket he was in. His side was split open. Winry looked at Ed in horror. Ed looked at his womb in horror as well. "ED WHAT HAPPENED!?" Rizza now shocked looked at Roy who was just as shocked.

"Ed...does that mean..." Ed now looked at Winry with fear in his eye's the same kind of fear he had before he blacked out. Ed now remembering spoke to Winry. "The only person that wasn't with us but knew were we were was..." Ed slowly turned to his younger brother who was looking at the clock but he couldn't see his eye's because there was a 5 o'clock shadow blocking it. "ONE DAY ED, JUST ONE DAY I'LL GET YOU BACK! I'LL GET YOU BACK REAL GOOD!..." Those words repeated in his head. He remembered Al saying that. All of a sudden the clock stroke midnight. It started to make chiming noises. Al saw Ed in the corner of his eye looking at him with fear. A slow creepy smile started to creep on Al's face. Each chime the clock made it grew wider. Inside his pocket was a little pocket knife, and the handle was sticking out of it with blood smeared all over it...

"Happy Halloween Brother..."


End file.
